Pirate Fantasy
by Mokenda
Summary: Karen and the others are at it again, some old characters, some new. But this time, the adventure is in the world of One Piece. Will the Straw Hat pirate crew be able to handle this insane group of friends? Please R
1. Quick BG info

To embrace all you dreams! Look for your desires! One Piece!

Ahoy! I'm back with a new story for the lot of you! And I know what you're thinking: OH CRAP!!!!! Well I curse you all!

This is a One Piece story, in case you haven't already guessed. This story brings ordinary cough school kids to the world of, you guessed it! One Piece! Rather than starting off the story with how the people get there, I'm giving a cast list with descriptions of the non One Piece cast for chapter 1!

* * *

Karen (aka ME)  
Age: 18  
Hair: Auburn, slightly curled at tips, shoulder length  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Height: about 5'9"  
Bio: Loves Anime, Hyper, destructive, abusive, and has a crush on Zoro.  
Insanity level: 9.9/10 

Elora  
Age: 17  
Hair: Brown, slightly curly, clipped and tied back, 4" past shoulder length  
Eyes: Hazel  
Height: about 5'7 ½"  
Bio: Loves Anime, Hyper, destructive, abusive, and... homicidal? Has a crush on Sanji and loves to pick on Usopp.  
Insanity level: 10/10 (beware)

Rebecka (Beckah)  
Age: 16  
Hair: Light brown, straight, tied back in ponytail (including bangs), mid back length  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: about 5'7 ½"  
Bio: Loves Anime, Hyper, smart (most of the time) Has a crush on Luffy.  
Insanity level: 9

Lindsay  
Age: 18  
Hair: Blonde, mid back and commonly braided.  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: about 5'6"  
Bio: Like Karen and Elora, is obsessed with One Piece, but she doesn't have any of the boys as bishis, she has staked a claim on Mihawk, though.  
Insanity level: 9

Nicolle  
Age: 18  
Hair: Blonde, ¾ of the way down her back  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: about 5'5 ½"  
Bio: Loves Anime, and has a big crush on Luffy.  
Insanity level: 8 ¾

Nicole (Sora)  
Age: 16  
Hair: Red and slightly fluffish, very fun to play with :3  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: about 5'7  
Bio: Likes being called Sora, Why? Because she hangs out with about 10 other Nicole's and they got tired of everyone turning when they said "Hey, Nicole!" Sora is obsessed with Shanks... very obsessed...  
Insanity level: 9

* * *

As the story progresses, a few more people I know from school will be appear and be referenced to, but with only short appearances I'm afraid. Also, people who request are also being added, such as Krystal and Emma. I'll likely only add 1 person at a time, although I might add more at a time if there's too many people at once. Anywho, I think this is going to turn out to be a real fun adventure! J 

The Straw Hat pirates and all of the characters of the Anime series, One Piece are © Eiichiro Oda, and we praise him for it 3

All of the people who are NOT One Piece characters and are actually real people. Please do not make stories/comics with them without permission.


	2. Chapter 1: Building From the Sky

"He's MINE!" Becka yells. 

"No way! I want him!" Nicolle says angrily. 

"I saw him first!" Becka says lifting up her fists, ready to fight. 

"I'd treat him better!" Nicolle raises her fists as well. 

"Yeah, right! You'd just use him!" 

Karen, Elora, Lyndsay, and Sora are sitting in the school library at one of the tables watching as Nicolle and Becka have an argument over who should get Luffy as their 'claim'. Karen, Elora, and Sora have already staked their claims on Zoro (Karen's), Sanji (Elora's), and Shanks (Sora's) so they didn't care much about who got Luffy. As the girls watched, they passed around a tray filled with boxes and packets of different Japanese candies and snacks. 

"Ooo! Sugar balls!" Karen squeals with delight. 

After Karen says this, Elora begins to giggle. 

"Oh, be quiet!" Karen says, tossing a box of Hello Panda cookies at her. 

Karen punches Elora in the arm. You see, a while back when Karen had found a candy she liked to call 'Sugar Balls' she offered some to someone saying. "You know you want to try my sugary balls of 

goodness." Elora's never forgotten it. 

"Ow! You whore!" Elora slaps Karen on the arm. 

"Skank!" Karen slaps her back. 

"Slut!" Slapping Karen again. 

Karen and Elora carry on like this for a while until Cody walks up. 

"Yo." 

Elora smacks him across the face sending him flying backwards across the library. 

"SILENCE!! We are having an argument here!" Elora shrieks at him. 

Cody stands up a little shakily from the shot, touches his cheek and winces. 

"Ah! It hurts!" 

"Good! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!" Her maniacal laugh echoing throughout the library. 

"AAAAAA!!!" Karen yells. 

Elora turns to face Karen. 

"What?" Elora bluntly asks. 

Karen points at Lyndsay and Sora. 

"They ate it all!" 

Elora looks at the two girls, then at the tray that was once filled with Japanese sweets. 

"YOU WHORES!!!" 

Elora lunges at Sora and Lyndsay, but before she can reach them to strangle them, the ground begins to shake violently. Nicolle and Becka stop arguing and Cody snaps out of his cursing over the pain and at Elora. 

"What's going on?!" Nicolle asks the others. 

"Ah! This'll break my extremely fragile porcelain Saiyuki figurine set that I have so conveniently placed in my backpack." Lyndsay nervously yells. 

"Then why did you bring it?!!" Sora asks. 

"... they're too sexy... I can't restrain myself..." 

"You mean like Shanks?" Sora's eyes lighting up at the thought. 

"Pretty much, yeah." 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Karen screams, slapping them both across their faces. 

"Oh... yeah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Lyndsay and Sora scream in unison. 

Little do the friends know, that as they freak out over the shaking, the entire school is being lifted up off of the ground and being taken to a world not their own. (Haha! It's like The Wizard of Oz!) 

In the world of One Piece 

Luffy is drooped over the table in the kitchen of the Going Merry with a disappointed face. Zoro and Nami are seated around him while Sanji stands at the stove cooking; Usopp is outside working on some of the ship's mechanics. (note: this is right after going to Roger Town and before they meet Apis and Grandpa Dragon, so Chopper isn't here yet. Sorry.) 

"Aaaah. It's so boooring!" Luffy moans. 

"You can't really expect exciting things to happen all the time." Nami says, flipping through the paper. 

"But I want them to!" Luffy says as he pounds his fist on the table. 

Sanji looks up from his cooking over to Luffy and Nami. 

"It has been really quiet lately. We haven't had any Navy boats chasing after us for days." 

Zoro lets out a big yawn. 

"What's so bad about that? It's quieter." 

"You can sleep through anything? How would it affect you?" Sanji says bluntly. 

Zoro turns his head slowly to face Sanji, he glares at Sanji with a face that would make any other person run in fear. Zoro begins to lunge at Sanji to try and beat him up, but is stopped as a loud cracking noise fills the sky. All of the Straw Hat Pirate crew members dash out the door of the kitchen and look to see that over a large forested area to the east, a large swirling vortex opens up and a HUGE object falls from it. The object lands with a resounding crash that shakes the waters the Going Merry sits on causing the boat to sway heavily in the sea. 

Then, as quickly as the vortex had opened, it closes. 

"What was that?!" Nami asks, her eyes wide with shock. 

"WOAH! That looked SO COOL!!! Let's go check it out!!" Luffy says, punching his fist into the air. 

"We don't even know what that was!" Zoro says to Luffy. 

"... That's why we're checking it out..." Luffy says, "Are you stupid or something?" 

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE!!!" Zoro yells back at the captain. 

"Eh... besides, we can't go over. The repairs I was doing were made worse by the waves." Usopp says, wiping his grease covered hands on a rag. 

"No problem!" Luffy grins. 

Luffy moves back to the opposite side of the boat. 

"Gum... gum..." Luffy begins. 

He stretches his arms out to grab onto a rail and the head of the Going Merry. 

"Don't even think about it." Sanji says, worried. 

"Shit!" Zoro begins to run. 

Usopp and Nami embrace each other in fear and both begin to scream. 

"SLINGSHOT!!!" Luffy finishes. 

Luffy lifts up his feet causing him to spring forward and hit the other four causing them all to fly off of the Going Merry to the forested area. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!" Everyone screams as they fly through the air. 

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Luffy squeals with delight. 

When they come down into the area, Nami and Sanji both end up landing in trees, Usopp lands in a small pond, and Zoro and Luffy both land on the hard ground. 

"Haha! That was fun!" Luffy laughs as he stands up. 

Zoro, covered in dirt and scratches, takes one of his swords and hits Luffy in the head with the hilt. 

"Ahh! That hurt!" 

After Nami and Sanji climb out of the tree and as Usopp tries to wring out some of the water from his overalls, Sanji lights a cigarette and turns towards the eastern area of the forest. 

"Well, we'd better see what it is." Sanji says, dusting off his jacket. 

"I hope it's a monster! I wanna fight!" Luffy says dancing around all carefree like. 

"Then we shouldn't go." 

"Why not?" Zoro asks, a smirk on his face. 

Usopp makes a serious face, closes his eyes, and folds his arms. 

"Why... why he asks." 

He opens his eyes and looks at the others. 

"Because I don't wanna die." 

"Ah ha ha! You're so wimpy!" Luffy laughs at Usopp 

"EH?!" Usopp turns to face Luffy. "I am a brave sea warrior! I am not a wimp!" 

Usopp goes marching off through the forest to where the object landed. 

"I'll show YOU!" 

The others follow, watching Usopp's legs shake from his fear. When they arrive, they look around to find that what landed was a giant building. 

"How- how did a building fall from the sky?" Nami, astonished by the sight, asks. 

"Ah! Confused Nami-swan is so charming!" Sanji says happily with a heart in his eye. 

They enter the building, the doors to the entrance had completely broken off in the fall. A shelf, which was once covered with glass, is the first thing they see. They look through the broken class to find drawings and paintings with names written on their backs. 

"Ah! So cool!" Luffy says. 

Luffy holds out a scratch-art of a strange looking animal with big eyes. 

"What the hell is that?!" Zoro asks. 

"I don't know... but I want it!" 

As Luffy continues rummaging through the art, the others continue look around the building, they find a ramp with blue railings. They walk up the ramp and find two rooms surrounded with windows, one is filled with computers, and no one is in it. The other room is filled with shelves of books. They enter the room to see if they can find anyone. 

"Wow! So many books!" Nami happily goes down the stairs. 

Nami begins looking through the now turned over shelves for books on Navigation. Usopp goes over to the other side of the room where there are many upturned tables lying around. 

"Eh... I wonder why there's no people here." Usopp says looking around. 

Upon his saying this, Usopp happens to look over at one of the tables. Sticking out from underneath it is... a human arm... 

"GHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Usopp shrieks, his scream breaking the only un-broken window in the room. 

The others run over, afraid something attacked. 

"What is it?" Nami asks worriedly. 

"It's! It's! AN ARRRRMM!!!" Usopp yells, pointing at the table, his legs chattering. 

The others look over at the table and see the arm. Blood is coming out of the arm from various cuts and scratches covering it. As the group gets closer, Luffy and Sanji lift the table up, and beneath it is a girl. The girl is bleeding from her arms and an especially large gash on her forehead. 

The group stares at the girl, each wide eyed, and pale from the sight. 

Nami nervously places two fingers on the neck of the girl, she holds them there for a few moments, then breathes a sigh of relief. She looks up at her partners with a relieved smile. 

"She's still alive." 

"How did this happen to her?" Sanji asks, a look of concern on his face. 

"Here's another one. Looks like she's breathing okay." Zoro says from a few yards away. 

They look over and find Zoro holding up another girl, this one having both of her arms covered in cuts and scratches and her left leg bleeding badly. 

"We should take them back to the ship." Nami says. 

The others silently nod in agreement. Sanji picks up the first girl, holding her over his shoulder. 

Near the girls, they find two backpacks. Not know what else to do with them, they decide to take them to the ship as well. 

When back at the ship, Nami doctors the girls' wounds and makes beds for them to sleep. It will be a few days before the girls finally wake up. 


	3. Chapter 2: Breakfast with a Side of Oddi...

"Nngh..." 

Karen sits up and rubs her head, she opens her eyes and looks around to find she in a makeshift bed in a room made entirely of wood. She looks to her right and finds that Becka is lying asleep in another makeshift bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. Karen moves to stand up, but is stopped by a pain that shoots through her leg.

"Ow!"

She pulls up the leg of her jeans to find her leg is wrapped up in a bandage. She notices that her arms are also wrapped in bandages.

"What's this?"

She pulls back the bandage to find that a large cut is in her leg. She stares for a moment, then slowly she wraps the cut back up again.

"Okay... I'll just pretend I didn't see that. Now to see where I am."

Wincing a bit, Karen stands up and hobbles to the room's only door. She opens it up and finds a kitchen. Standing at a stove is a blonde man wearing black pants and a blue pinstripe shirt with his back turned to her. Karen closes the door quietly and walks a few steps into the room, stopping at a wooden table.

"Um... excuse me."

The man turns around to look at Karen, he smiles at her. Upon his turning, she notices that he's about her age. His left eye is covered by his hair, the eyebrow of the other eye is swirly, in his mouth is a lit cigarette.

"Good! You're awake!" Sanji smiles.

"Huh? You're Sanji!" Karen blurts out.

"Hmm? You know my name?"

Karen nods vigorously, blushing slightly.

"Ah, doesn't matter."

Karen sits down at the table and looks around the kitchen with a touch of awe on her face. Sanji turns and resumes cooking.

"So, what's your name, and the name of the other girl?" Sanji asks as he cooks.

"I'm Karen, the other girl is named Becka."

"Ah, what names of beauty." Sanji blushes and grins.

As Sanji says this, a few hearts bubble over his head. Karen begins to giggle, thinking of all of the episodes of One Piece she's seen where Sanji goes a bit girl crazy. As Karen remembers some of the oh so glorious One Piece moments, Sanji sets a plate down in front of her, snapping her out of it. She looks at the plate, a wonderful aroma comes from the food. Sanji sits down across from her at the table, he grins at her.

"Eat up." He says.

Karen picks up a fork, she stabs a bit of the food, a bit unsure, she takes a bite. Her eyes light up. After she swallows, she looks up at Sanji.

"This is amazing!" Karen exclaims happily.

Right as Sanji is about to say something, Luffy comes flying through the kitchen door, an extremely pissed look on his face. He runs over to Sanji.

"SANJI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE FOOD WAS READY!"

Sanji takes his foot and kicks Luffy in the face.

"Baka! I was talking!" Sanji glares.

Luffy stands up and looks over at Karen who looks about to fall off of her seat laughing.

"Ah! You're awake!" He walks over to her.

Luffy then grabs Karen by her injured leg, lifting her out of her seat and upside down.

"Is your leg better?" He asks, pulling back the leg of her jeans back so he can see.

As Karen hangs upside down, shocked with surprise.

Nami, Usopp, and Zoro then enter the kitchen, ready to eat. Nami sees Luffy holding Karen by her leg.

"LUFFY!"

"Neh?" Luffy turns to look at Nami.

Luffy drops Karen on the floor.

"EEP!" Karen squeaks as she drops.

As Nami begins beating the crap out of Luffy, Karen sits up and sees Zoro. Bubbly hearts fill her eyes.

"ZORO!" Karen squeals with delight.

Karen lunges out and grabs Zoro around the leg,

"ZORO! ZORO! ZORO!" She continues to squeal as Zoro shakes his leg madly trying to get her off.

"GET THE HELL OFF!"

"EEEK!! YOU IZ MORE SHMEXY IN PERSON!" Karen excitedly squeezes tighter as she says this. Nuzzling his leg in the process.

"Huh?" Everyone stops what they're doing when she says this, trying to comprehend what she just said.

No one had understood what she said, because, come on, how are they supposed to know that '_iz'_ means '_are' _and _'shmexy'_ means _'sexy'.  
(note- this kinda talk will show up in some moments of extreme excitement)_

"Can you keep it down? All this noise is making my head hurt." Beckah says.

Everyone looks over to find Beckah sitting at the table, her mouth full of food.

"You're awake too?" Usopp asks.

During all of the commotion, Beckah had woken up, grabbed a plate and began to eat.

"Of course I'm awake! It was too loud for me to sleep! What with Karen's squealing and everyone's yelling."

"... So you're basically saying that you had to pee really bad and it woke you up..." Karen says bluntly.

"... yeah, pretty much."

The crewmembers fall over.

After the commotion had settled down

Everyone is sitting at the table, except for Zoro and Karen. Zoro, because he always sits on the floor in the kitchen, and Karen, because she was still clinging to his leg.

"So, how did that building get here." Usopp asks the girls.

"Building?" Beckah asks, confused.

"Yeah, we found you in a building in the forest. It crashed down there a few days ago." Sanji replies. "It had lots of windows, blue railing..."

"W-wait a second... blue railing? ... you mean the school?"

"School?" All of the Straw Hats ask in unison.

"Yeah, we were in the school library when everything started shaking. I guess we got brought here just like the last time." Karen said, looking at the ground thoughtfully.

"You mean the time you and the others went to Nerima." Beckah asks looking at Karen.

"Yeah, 'cept without the bathrooms this time." Karen replies, looking off to the side giggling as she says it.

"I wonder what happened to the others." Beckah says.

"Others?" Nami asks.

"Yeah... Elora, Nicolle, Sora... the others!"

"There weren't any other people there." Sanji tells her. As he says this, the girl's hearts sink.

"What if..." Karen trails off.

"You don't think..." Beckah begins.

"They got lost..." Karen and Beckah say together.

"I wouldn't put it past them to wander off without us." Karen stands up, crosses her arms and looks at the ceiling. "I'm just worried about what Elora might do off on her own."

As Karen says this, the background behind Beckah and Karen fades away to reveal what they're picturing what Elora might do. Blood red lining, Elora stands on top of a large pile of dead bodies with an evil grin on her face, her clothes dripping with blood, a battle-axe slung over her shoulder.

"Frightening..." Beckah nods.

"Indeed..." Karen nods as well. "We'll need to find them, or this world will be done for."

Luffy walks up behind the girls and places his hands on their shoulders. This snaps the girls back into reality. They turn to look at Luffy, Luffy has a huge grin on his face.

"I've decided!"

"Decided what?" Zoro asks.

Luffy turns to look at his crew.

"They will be our new crew members!"

"Ah! Really?" Karen asks.

Luffy nods.

Karen and Becka embrace Luffy in a big hug.

"THANK YOU!"

_**

* * *

**_

Wow! How cool would it be to become a member of the Straw Hat pirate crew! I mean, c'mon! Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULDN'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH THEM!

Anyways. Chapter 2 is done. Yay! Let's sing and dance and GET NEKKID! ... no... actually... don't get nekkid... I like my eyes when they're not bleeding and bursting into flames.

I know that this chapter is kind of short. But I couldn't think of anything else to go on in this chapter. Also, sorry for it being kinda... sorta... really spontaneous, but it's going to be a bit calmer in the next chapter

Also, as for Karen and Beckah picturing Elora killing a bunch of people and standing on their corpses... maybe a _bit_ over exaggerated, but... then again... this is a girl who found a cat head under her bed and acted casual about it. She's had cats gives birth right next to her while she's sleeping in bed. This girl is NOT affected by gore! She's also really weird, so be expecting the worst from her when she rejoins me 'n Becka.

Well… that's about it. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Musicians

So, what can you two do?" Zoro asks, eyeing Karen cautiously, as though she were about to attack.

"Draw, write, lift heavy stuff, kick, punch, scream." Karen replies.

"I'm good with mathematics and scientific stuff, I work hard, I can slap really hard." Beckah replies, smiling.

"I don't exactly think we have need for math and screaming here-" Nami begins

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Karen remembers, "We can also sing!"

"YAY! MUSICIANS!" Luffy happily exclaims.

"Hold on," Nami says, putting her hand up in front of Luffy's face, quieting him. "We have to see you perform before we do anything."

Karen and Beckah turn to look at each other. Then look back at the Straw Hats.

"Okay." They reply in unison.

Karen turns back to face Beckah. "Footloose?"

Beckah nods, "Footloose."

The two girls then set themselves up so they're right next to each other, both facing the crew. Karen then begins stomping her foot on the floor at a fast beat.

The girls begin to sing a part of the song Footloose from the play/movie, Footloose. This lasts for about 8 minutes, Karen continuing the stomping beat at the fast pace throughout the whole song.

When the girls finish, they look back over at the Straw Hats, Luffy is sitting with a huge grin on his face, Sanji has a big heart in is eye with a big smile on his face; Nami, Zoro, and Usopp are staring wide eyed in shock at the girls.

"Too much?" Beckah asks.

"Possibly..." Karen replies, sweatdrops appearing on their heads.

"WAHOO!" Luffy exclaims, jumping up, clapping his hands, and dancing around, "This is great!"

Sanji jumps up and begins jumping and dancing around with him, happy that there are more girls on the crew. The girls giggle watching Luffy and Sanji's dancing of happiness, as they watch, a hand is extended in front of their faces. They look to see who the hand belongs to. It's Zoro.

"Welcome to the crew." He says with a smirk on his face. Karen takes his hand and shakes it. She smiles warmly.

"Now that we're partners..." Karen starts, "We should have... A PARTY!"

"Oh! Wait!" Beckah exclaims. She begins to look behind, around, inside, and on top of things around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Nami asks.

"Where's our stuff?" Beckah asks, looking at the others.

"You mean these?" Usopp holds up two backpacks, both blue. One has speakers on both of the side pockets and has about 7 key chains hanging on it; the other has some doodles on it and a single key chain on it saying 'Angel'.

"Ah! My backpack!" Karen says, she takes the back with the speakers. Beckah takes the one with the doodles. They begin looking through them, making sure that everything's there. Among the things they pull out while they sort through their belongings are: Clothes, snacks, CDs, CD players, and toothbrushes and toothpaste.

"What's all this for?" Zoro asks, holding up a few of the CDs and looking them over.

"Oh, well, we were supposed to be going on a field trip with our school club," Beckah explains, "The trip was going to last for about a week, so we had to pack everything we needed."

As they talk, Sanji finds two bathing suits that the girls had unpacked. He looks at them and then dreamily pictures them in them. As Sanji drools all over the floor, Nami picks up the bathing suits.

"You were going to go swimming, too?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to be staying in a hotel with a swimming pool." Karen says, "Big and fancy, too. They have satellite TV!"

"TV? Satellite?" The rest of the crew asks.

Beckah waves her hand, "We'll explain later."

Karen digs deeper into her backpack and pulls out a picture.

"Hmm?" Karen wonders, and upon looking at it, "Perfect!"

Everyone else stops what they're doing to look at the picture. In it are about 16 different people, all teenagers.

"This picture has the others in it!" She points to some of the people in it, "There's Elora, Sora, Nicolle, Lyndsay, Cody, and us. The others weren't able to make it for the field trip."

"So we have to help you find the people you pointed out?" Usopp asks.

"Yep! Otherwise, utter chaos will come." Beckah smiles as if nothing wrong were going on.

Usopp leans over to Karen and whispers, "They're something strange about her... doesn't she ever frown?"

"Nope." Karen whispers back, "She's ALWAYS like this. Even if she's saying something horribly sad and depressing."

Usopp sighs then looks up at the ceiling, "This is going to be a long trip."

**_Night time_**

Karen and Beckah are in their pajamas laying out sleeping bags on the floor of the room they woke up in. Beckah's pajamas consist of a flannel button up top and a loose pair of flannel pants, both articles of pajama clothing are purple with cherry blossoms on them. Karen's pajamas consist of a baggy olive green Spongebob shirt that says, "I'm With Stupid" with an arrow pointing to Patrick, and a pair of baggy brown pants with a loose elastic waistband. (but tight enough to keep them over her hips)

"Karen?" Beckah asks.

"Hmm?"

"How are we going to find them?"

"I don't know. But we will. I know we will!"

"But they could be anywhere!"

"I know... but that's the fun of it! We get to sail with our heroes and get to find our best friends! We're getting to do something that others only dream of!"

"I guess you're right..." Beckah sighs, climbing into her sleeping bag.

"You'll see." Karen yawns, "We'll find them. We will never leave our friends behind."

As the girls doze off, they're unaware of Nami who is standing in the doorway watching them.

"Their friends must mean a lot to them..." Nami whispers.

A lone candle is lit. It's near where Nami stands, she blows it out, and leaves to get into her own bed.

**_Elsewhere_**

"Come here, jester!" A girl calls.

"Stop calling me jester!" Captain Buggy fumes.

"Would you rather me call you 'Big Nose'?" The girl asks, smirking.

Buggy moves to attack her, but is stopped as she kicks out, catching him in the side, sending him to the floor.

"Don't touch me. I've taken your ship! Don't make me take more away from you!"

* * *

Ooooooh! An air of mystery to the end, ne? Who's taken over Buggy's ship? What does she plan to do with it? I know, but I don't think I'll tell you! Cuz I'm evil like that! Mwahahahaha! So you'll just have to find out on your own!

Chapter 4: Buggy out of Power


	5. Chapter 4: Buggy Out of Power

When the girls wake up the next morning, they are again greeted by a wonderfully delicious breakfast made by Sanji, and again, Zoro is greeted by a glomp from Karen. As the girls sit and cheerfully eat their meal and giggle and talk to Luffy, Nami watches them, remembering the conversation she'd overheard the night before. 

"What are your friends like?" Sanji asks, snapping her back into the present.

"Hmm?" The girls look up in unison, both with spoons in their mouths and bits of food around their mouths.

"If we're going to help you find them, we need to know something about their personalities." Zoro, who is sitting against the wall on the floor, opens one eye to look at the girls.

"Hmm... Well... it's kind of hard to explain..." Beckah says, scratching her head.

"Why's that?" Luffy asks, his voice muffled somewhat from the food shoved in his mouth while he crams yet more in.

"Well... maybe we should start with the easiest to find first..." Beckah says, looking at the crew.

"Who would that be?" Usopp asks.

"Elora."

"Why would she be the easiest to find?"

"Umm... well... because..." Beckah can't exactly can't find the words to explain.

"Because she's weirder than me." Karen says bluntly, not looking up from her food. "Just look for someone who's trying to annihilate anyone who pisses her off."

The Straw Hats stare at Karen, large sweatdrops on their heads.

"W-what?" Nami asks.

Karen looks up at the others, "Let's put it this way. No one but her would find a cat's head under her bed and be casual about it."

"I thought it was the body of the cat." Beckah says, turning to face Karen.

"She found that about a month after she found the head. The other cats had eaten the flesh away from the body."

"Really? How many cats did she have back then?"

"About 46, I think."

"How many does she have now?"

"About 20. She gave away some and the others either died of old age or were eaten by the others."

"Ah..." Beckah looks up to find all of the crew members looking as though they're close to throwing up, except for Luffy who is happily munching away on the breakfasts the others pushed away.

Later, the Straw Hats go out on deck to get the sails ready, lounge about on the deck, and moon people they passed by. ... Okay, so that last one was just Karen...

As they go about their business, a small boat comes into view. Nami notices this and takes out a telescope for a better view. On the small craft is a boy with glasses, he looks to be about the age of the two new girls. This boy has fluffy blonde hair, which oddly resembles a wig. His clothes consist of a black T-shirt, a black pair of baggy pants, and a black trench coat. There is a bag next to him in the boat, but Nami doesn't take much interest in this.

Beckah sees that Nami is looking at something in the distance. She turns to the direction Nami is facing and squeals with delight.

"ALEX!" Beckah shouts out, waving her hands wildly at the boy.

"You know him?" Nami asks, lowering the telescope.

"Yeah! He's from our school!"

"Huh? What? Who?" Karen asks, suddenly jerking up from what she was doing. "School? Person? Here?"

"Yep! It's Alex!"

"Gasp Mr. Fluffy!" Karen dashes over to where Beckah is at the front of the boat and aids her in the mad waving.

As the craft comes closer, Alex opens up the bag sitting next to him. He pulls out a short pole. After pulling it out, he pushes a button near the bottom. This button causes the pole to extend to over 10 ft long. He then pushes a second button, this shoots out a rope around the three girls.

"AH! What's going on!" Nami demands. "I thought you were their friend!"

Alex says nothing and with pressing the first button again, the pole shortens, causing the girls to shoot downwards with the pole. As he begins to row off, the boys come running up.

"What's going on!" Zoro asks.

"AH! MY MUSICIANS!" Luffy cries.

"WHAT ABOUT ME, YOU IDIOT!" Nami screams at Luffy

"NO! MY PRECIOUS NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji shouts waving his fist in the air, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Alex does not reply for a few moments, but finally, with a cold harsh tone...

"I am bringing them to Captain Elo..."

With this, Alex says no more and rows off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sanji shouts.

"Eh... we'll have to follow him to get them back..." Zoro says thoughtfully, "But we'll have to be careful about it not to be seen..."

Off in the background, Sanji is sobbing on the floor going "Naaaaamiiiii... Kaaaaareeen... Beeeeckaaaaah..."

"There's a raft..." Usopp begins, "But it can only hold 3 people."

"It'll have to do... so who's going?"

All four boys raise their hands.

"Okay then..." Zoro then turns to Luffy, "You're the sail."

"Yes, I'm the... **WHAT?!!**"

"Sail... you know... the thing that the wind catches?"

After much arguing and beatings from Zoro later, they finally get Luffy set up to be the sail (he's stretchy enough :p) Sanji began as the one holding the telescope, but it was taken away from him and given to Usopp after Sanji almost destroyed it thinking of how much he despised Alex and banging it against the side of the raft.

After about 30 minutes of Usopp trying to restrain Sanji, who is sobbing/trying to kill Alex, Zoro snoozing, and Luffy trying to beat Zoro with his tied up legs and arms, Usopp finally catches sight of a large ship. Upon getting even closer, he sees the flag and just about faint.

"Eh? What's the matter with you?" Zoro asks while untying the still angry Luffy.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b..."

The others stare blankly at Usopp, trying to figure out what he's trying to say.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b... BUGGY!" He lets out with a shriek.

The others turn to look, and sure enough, the flag flying above the ship is that of the clown pirate crew.

"But didn't that guy say that he was taking her to 'Captain Elo'?" Zoro asks, once again infuriating Sanji at thought of Alex.

As they get even closer, they find sprayed in red paint on the side of the boat and over the flag is the name 'Elo'.

"Eh? But if this is this "Elo's" ship, then what happened to Buggy?" Usopp asks.

At the side of the ship is a series of attached platforms that lead to the deck. When they peek over the top, they find a rather large group of teenagers who appear to be... partying? All of the teens are adorned in bathing suits and other summer time clothes.

"We can't go in like this..." Usopp says, "We'll be noticed right away!"

Luffy then takes his stretchy arm and sneaks it across the deck towards a boy about his size, grabs him by his leg, then with a snap brings his hand, and the guy, back to them. Luffy, with a huge grin on his face, holds the guy up by his ankle. Luffy does this trick three more times, each time afterwards, the Straw Hat boys steal the clothes of the boys they snitch off and toss their victims into the ocean.

As the boys climb onto the deck, Luffy ends up with a pair of sunglasses, red swim trunks, and a baseball hat.

Zoro is wearing a pair of khaki shorts, which go down past his knees (are they still considered shorts then? No one knows uu), an open buttoned Hawaiian shirt, a pair of flip flops, and a floppy hat. Just in case, Zoro keeps all three of his swords with him.

Sanji is in a blue tank top and khaki cargo pants.

Usopp is wearing a pair of blue sunglasses, dragon button up shirt over a white T-shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes.

"I don't see them... do you?" Usopp says.

"No, we'll probably have to split up." Sanji says.

They do, Luffy and Usopp look on deck while Zoro and Sanji go down below to look. As they walk, they find more and more teenagers along the way.

"There's got to be hundreds here..." Sanji says, cautiously looking them over.

As they continue down the hallway, they find a door with a nameplate. The nameplate had originally said "Captain Buggy" but had been marked over with a red marker to say "Captain Elo". Zoro cautiously pops one of his swords slightly out of its sheathing to be ready to attack if there was any trouble. As they opened the door, however, their jaws hit the ground in shock.

All three girls are in swimsuits and eating ice pops while cheerfully talking to a fourth girl. The girl they are talking to has long brown hair tied back into a pony tail except for her side burns which hang down to her shoulders. She is wearing sunglasses and a black one-piece swimsuit with a skirt-y thing to cover up the bottom of it. She also wears a pair of black flip-flops, which have an oriental design to them. Upon further examination of the room, they find Buggy's hands tied to a desk in the middle of the room. Spray painted in red on that desk is the name, you guessed it, "Elo".

By this time, Karen notices Zoro and Sanji standing in the doorway of the room.

"Oh! Hi, guys! Ooo! Your spiffy new clothes make you look sexier than usual!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" they both scream in unison.

"Huh? Oh! Elora sent Alex to find us, but he accidentally grabbed Nami too."

"Elora? SHE'S ELO?!" Zoro yells.

"Yes!"

"Exactly!" Beckah chimes in.

"This is too weird for me..." Zoro sighs, holding his head in his palm. Zoro looks up after a moment, about to say something to Sanji. When he turns, he finds Sanji drooling a puddle over the girls in their swimsuits. After Zoro knocks Sanji upside the head, Elora begins to tell her story...

* * *

HAHAHA! You were expecting to hear the story THIS chapter! Huh! Well too bad! BWAHAHAHAHAAAA! You'll have to wait till the next chapter comes out!

Anyways... in chapter 5, Elora tells her story of how she came to be the new captain of Buggy's ship, not to mention how/why she made it into a party boat! Also, does Elora have information on where the others went? Find out in...

Chapter 5: Elo's Story Unfolds 


	6. Chapter 5: Elo’s Story Unfolds

Yo! Mokenda here! I've got a special treat in addition to the next chapter of Pirate Fantasy! Because **iluvmanga45 **asked so nicely in her review... she's getting a part in Pirate Fantasy! Whoooooot!

Here's her stats:

Krystal  
Age-16  
Hair-Light brown, with natural brown highlights.  
Eyes-Bright Blue  
Bio- Loves Anime, VERY HYPER 24/7, and loves One Piece with all my heart and soul! - Insanity Level-15/10 (yes this is a true fact! Hehe. I even know someone with a 20/10 ratio! THAT'S SCARIER THAN ME! )

And since you're in the story, that means that you're going to be from the school the others and me go to for this. :3 Yay! You're a Buena person! XP

Okeesh! Let's get on with chapter 5!

* * *

"Well, you see..." Elora starts as her flashback begins, "After the school crashed, I got up and looked around. I couldn't anyone else in the library, but then again, Karen and Beckah said they were under tables."

Fwoosh, you're back in the past viewing Elora's story. Live with it ;P

"Nngh..." Elora moans as she sits up and finds her backpack sitting next to her. As she puts her backpack on, she looks around the library to see that it is in pretty bad shape. Almost all of the windows have shattered, not to mention the lights, which once shined down from the ceiling.

"What happened to the school!" She asks herself out loud as she exits the library and enters one of the main hallways. "I mean, c'mon! Everyone knows that **I'M **the one who's supposed to do this!"

As Elora reaches the ramp, someone jumps out from behind one of the pillars in the entrance area.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She closes her eyes and screams as she whips her backpack off of her shoulder and swings it at the person, sending them flying across the area.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A girl's voice screams as she flies. After a loud crash, Elora opens her eyes to see a girl wearily standing up out of the rubble, which was once a wall.

"Ouch!" The girl mutters as she stands up, rubbing her head with her hand. "What was that for?"

"Eh? Who are you?" Elora asks, putting her backpack back on.

"I'm Krystal. I'm new here!" She says, saluting Elora.

"YOU KILLED THE SCHOOL!" Elora screams, violently choking Krystal.

"Gak! Urk! It wasn't me!" She chokes out.

"Very well then!" Elora says cheerfully, letting go of Krystal's neck.

As Krystal gasps, trying to get air back into her lungs, Elora starts looking in different rooms near her.

"It's no use." Krystal says, after finally catching her breath, "I've already checked."

"Damn!" Elora curses as she folds her arms and frowns. She then shrugs, "Meh, might as well look around. You coming?"

Elora turns to face Krystal. After Elora asks Krystal if she wants to come, Krystal's eyes go all googly and big.

"Y-you mean it!" Krystal asks.

"Yeah...?" Elora says, suspiciously.

"WHOO! I made a friend even before going to my first class! BOOYAH PEOPLES!" She begins dancing around, but is stopped as Elora sticks out her foot, tripping her and causing her to fall to the ground.

"There shall be NO dancing!" Elora glares, flames shooting up behind her menacingly.

"Yes sir!" Krystal grins as she salutes Elora.

"Fool! I am not a sir!" Elora cries out, "I am a figment of your imagination!"

"You're my imaginary friend?"

"SILENCE, INFIDEL!"

As they walk out of the school, they find that rather than a parking lot surrounding the entrance, there is a large forest.

"Krystal?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"We were in Kansas!?"

Elora stares at Krystal for a moment, then shakes her head and begins walking.

"Where are we?" Krystal asks.

"I don't know." Elora replies.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"When are we going to get there?"

"I don't know..." Elora's words start to get more tense as she becomes more and more angered.

"What are we going to-" Krystal begins.

"I DON'T FREAKING KNOW!" Elora shrieks as she strangles Krystal again. After Krystal passes out, Elora lets go of her, causing her to fall to the ground. "Hmm..." Elora mumbles, "I need to pee..."

After Elora finishes squatting over a bush, she returns to where she left the limp Krystal.

"Hell-o-o-o-o-o-o" Elora calls out, but upon looking around, finds that Krystal isn't there.

"Curses! She must have ditched me!" Elora thinks aloud, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Well I'll just have to kick her butt then!"

As Elora turns to continue in the direction she and Krystal were initially headed, she ends up bumping into a guy with a big red nose. Elora stares blankly at the guy for a moment. Finally she lifts her hand and grabs the guy by his nose... and squeezes it.

"I-is this thing real?"

Upon her saying this, the guy gets infuriated and hits Elora in the head, knocking her unconscious.

Later 

Elora groans and opens her eyes, she hears a familiar voice... a voice she knew only came from one person.

"So! You think my nose is funny looking! You think it's FAKE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

Elora is sitting on the deck of a ship, Krystal not far away, fast asleep. When Elora looks up, she sees that she was right about the voice. Looming over her, his face shadowed and evil, is the eater of the Chop-Chop fruit, Captain Buggy. Surrounding the three of them is Buggy's pirate crew, all grinning and laughing menacingly.

"You're the big nosed pirate clown, Captain Buggy." Elora responds, a huge grin on her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Buggy screams, he lifts his arms and clasped in each hand are 3 blades, one between each of his fingers. (Remember, the thumb is technically not a finger) Suddenly he detaches his hands from his body and flings them at Elora.

As the blades come closer, Elora jumps up into the air, dodging them, she lands on Buggy's handless arms. Upon her landing, she wraps her hands around Buggy's throat and begins to strangle him. Buggy's hands, which are still disconnected and holding the blades begin flying towards Elora again. However, Krystal, who had just woken up, stops his hands as she bites one of them. As soon as she does this, Buggy lets out a scream of pain.

Soon after, Elora and Krystal have detained Buggy and have taken control of his crew and ship. In their power trip, they decided to force Buggy to wear a jester's outfit.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Krystal asks Elora as she tosses an orange at Buggy, hitting him in the head.

"Well," Elora begins, "I'm going to have to look for my friends, because if I'm here, and you're here, that must mean that they're here too." As Elora finishes, she chucks a watermelon at Buggy, which knocks him in the forbidden zone. This causes him to fall to the floor in pain.

"Well, I know a way to find them." Krystal says, an evil grin crossing her face.

Within a few days, the two girls had converted the ship into a party boat and had recovered a bunch of the lost school-goers. One of the people they had found within the time, was Alex. Alex agreed to help her find the others if she would promise not to claw him, she agreed.

End Flashback 

"And that's what happened!" Elora says, grinning.

"Wait..." Zoro says, "Where's this Krystal girl you talked about?"

Just as Zoro says this, Krystal comes dancing through the door of the room, dragging in Richie by his tail.

"Hi, hi, Elora!" Krystal says cheerfully. "I'm finished beating the big nose!"

Suddenly, she notices the boys. Her jaw drops to the floor as she stares. Finally after about 2 minutes of silent staring, Krystal begins screaming wildly.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOODNESS! IT'S ZORO AND SANJI! OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS! MAKE ME YOUR LOVE MONKEY!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Karen stops her, "Zoro is **_MINE_**"

"And Sanji's **_MINE_**', Elora chimes in.

"Awww! C'mon! At least one glomp for each of them from me?" Krystal begs.

"NO!" Karen and Elora yell in unison as Zoro stares with a mixture of confusion and fear on his face, and Sanji drools all over the floor.

"Can I sniff 'em, then?"

"...fine..." Karen and Elora agree.

* * *

YES! I have completed chapter 5! NOW BOW TO ME!

Anyways, in the next chapter, Elora and Krystal set off with Karen, Beckah, and the Straw Hats in search of the rest of the friends. Unfortunately, they have absolutely no idea where to find them! ... or do they? Find out next time!

Chapter 6: Take Off


	7. Chapter 6: Take Off

As Krystal went nuts sniffing Sanji and Zoro, the three friends started discussing plans for getting the rest of their friends and getting back home.

"So, how are we going to find them?" Beckah asks.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have made the ship into a party boat!" Elora responds with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"Well, maybe we can get some information from a town or something." Karen suggests. "Do you know any near here?" She asks, turning to Elora.

"Well... there's one out that way..." Elora says, pointing to the North. "That's where me and Krystal got the party stuff."

"That way it is, then!" Beckah happily exclaims.

"No... you're not going _anywhere_..." A voice says.

The group all turns to face the entrance to the room. Standing in the doorway are Buggy, Cabaji, and Mohji. Cabaji turns the key in the door, locking it, and then he swallows the key.

"HEY!" Krystal yells, "How'd you get out!"

Grinning evilly, Buggy responds, "Do you really think that you actually held me prisoner! YOU FOOLS!" Buggy begins laughing maniacally, Mohji and Cabaji joining in. "I could have escaped anytime I wanted!"

Buggy walks over to Elora and looks her straight in the face, "But I wanted to have a little more fun... and destroy your friends as well..."

"And what luck!" Mohji sneers, "Finding you had brought those stupid Straw Hats too!"

Zoro and Sanji stand, both glaring at the trio. Zoro's left hand is clasped around the hilt of one of his swords.

Buggy looks over at the two boys, a smirk on his face. "It won't do you any good to try and attack. You know that swords do not affect me, and I can dodge all of your kicks. "

Buggy then turns back to his mates.

"Cabaji!" Buggy says authoritatively, "Cut the ropes on my hands!"

"Yes, sir." Cabaji says as he readies his sword.

Cabaji cuts the ropes that tied Buggy's hands to the desk. Immediately, Buggy brings them back to re-attach to his arms. However, right after they merge, Karen, Elora, Beckah, and Krystal begin attacking Buggy. Krystal, for some reason, beating them with Richie, who she had still been dragging around by his tail.

Cabaji and Mohji move to attack the girls and save their captain (Mohji mainly wanting to save Richie, though) Zoro and Sanji see this, infuriated ('specially Sanji), they attack the 1st and 2nd mates. Zoro fighting Cabaji, and Sanji fighting Mohji.

The girls' tactics in fighting Buggy come to prove effective. No matter how many times Buggy threw one or two of the girls off, the remaining would still be attacking and the removed would always return to the fight. In a desperate attempt to slightly even the odds, Buggy slipped out a knife from his palm and thrust it into the right arm of Elora causing her to howl in pain. And when I say howl, I literally mean howl. She threw back her head and let out the mournful howl of a coyote. This howl was enough to cause Mohji to turn in wonder and confusion at the sound. This gave Sanji just enough time to land a well-placed kick to Mohji's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Elora-chan!" Sanji cried out.

By this time, Elora had finished her howl. She looked up at Sanji while holding her shoulder and with a wincing grin said, "Heh, don't worry... I'll be okay..."

Turning back to the fight, she took a few steps back, then leaning forward she began running then she leapt into the air towards Buggy. She brought her good arm back a fist readied on it. As she got closer, she thrust her arm forward causing it to collide with Buggy's nose. Just as Elora did this, Zoro finished up his fight with Cabaji by crushing his elbow into Cabaji's head, knocking him into the wall.

After Elora's defeat of Buggy, Zoro and Sanji ended up having to help the girls. Oh no, they didn't have to help with finishing beating up him up. They had to pull the girls off of him seeing as they had gone psycho and were beating him until he was unrecognizable.

As they get back to the deck of the ship, they find Luffy had eaten all of the food that was at the party and was as big as a blimp. Usopp had gone on a lying spree and had been telling all of the people on the ship of his 'heroism'.

Luffy looks up from where he lays and sees his crewmates returning. "Ah! You got my musicians and navigator back!" He jumps up and suddenly he isn't fat anymore.

"HOW DOES HE DO THAT!" Elora demands, grabbing Zoro by the collar and pointing at Luffy. (1)

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Krystal squeals, "IT'S A SHIRTLESS LUFFY!" She tries to leap at him and tackle hug him, but she is stopped abruptly as a fuming Beckah grabs her by the leg, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Owwie!" Krystal moans. "You meanie!"

"Hi, Luffy!" Karen grins happily as she runs up and gives him a hug, "We've found two people!"

"WAHOO!" Luffy exclaims.

"Who?" Asks Usopp.

"This is Elora..." Karen points to Elora who is attached to Sanji's arm, both of them with huge hearts in their eyes and bubbly heart appearing above them. "And this, is Krystal!" Karen points to Krystal who is still trying to glomp Luffy, but is stopped every time by Beckah.

"Er..." Usopp stares un-assuredly.

"Don't worry," Karen grins, "They're more helpful than they look!"

Upon her saying this, Elora pelts Karen in the back of the head with her shoe.

Later 

It's a Kodak moment, with a beautiful sunset off to the West. Elora and Krystal are both in regular clothes now and have their backpacks on. The Straw Hats had brought around the Going Merry and they were all boarding it.

Suddenly, from back on Buggy's ship, a voice is heard.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

Elora turns to look and running towards them is Alex, waving frantically.

Elora looks around on the deck and finds an expendable cannon ball, she picks it up and throws it at Alex.

"NEVAH!" Elora shouts, "MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

As Elora laughs evilly and Alex lies unconscious, Sanji turns to face Elora.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing!" Elora replies with her most innocent face, "Now, lets go and talk about how much we adore each other!"

* * *

Was this chapter not odd? Yeah, hope the fight scene wasn't too bad. It's only the second one I've ever written. :3

Anyways, I'm guessing that you noticed the 1 after Elora screamed at Zoro about Luffy in the chapter. This is an information marker, which is used to point out a piece of information about a certain line. They will probably appear more throughout the story. Anyways, now to explain the information for this particular marker...

(1) When Elora screamed "HOW DOES HE DO THAT!" it is referring to something that Elora and I have questioned before. When Luffy eats too much after they meet Mr. 8, he is nice and bloated, right? Well after he begins his fight with Zoro, he magically becomes skinny again! How does he do this? We have no idea!

In the next chapter:  
The Straw Hats sail to the town in the North, which Elora talked about in their quest to find the friends of the newest Straw Hat crewmembers. But unfortunately, they find out that it could be a while before they can resume their normal lives.

Chapter 7 – Salmon Town


	8. Chapter 7: Salmon Town

Yoshu! Mokenda here and I'm back in action! Sorry for the somewhat long pause, but I had to deal with school and blah, so yah. I was busy ;;

I'd like to give thanks to one of the fans of this story. He goes by nldg200xy on and gave me a wonderful suggestion to put Smoker in this chapter. It got me really excited!

Anyways, I've got 2 more people who want to join in the fun in this story, but sadly, I can only put them in one chapter at a time. Sorry ;; So without further ado, I welcome Emma to the story! Yay! And not only is Emma the newest addition to the story, but she is also the person who came up with the idea for Sanji's costume in the next chapter! YAY! (Yeah, it was originally supposed to be this chapter, but I made this one a bit longer than I expected.)

**Here's Emma's info:**

Emma  
Age- 15  
Hair- dark brown  
eyes- dark brown with blue and pink wire frame glasses  
Bio- Loves anime, so much, hates 4kids with a grudge. Loves One Piece... however she enjoys beating pervs (may get along great with Zoro if your understanding what I mean)  
Insanity Level- 8.5/10... 1,909,8,760/10 if 4kids is mentioned.

Oh! Another thing! In the costume scene, not only will the Straw Hats be dressed up, but Elora and the others will be as well! I think you'll be amused. XD

I would like to thank everyone who made suggestions for this next chapter on costumes. Thank you so much! I love ya all!

Any who, on with the chapter!

* * *

Beckah had just awoken and dressed herself when she opens the door to the kitchen. Much to her surprise, she finds Luffy lying on the floor, steam rising heavily from his mouth. Elora and Karen standing next to him, both in laughing fits. 

"What happened?" Beckah asks worriedly, as she kneels down to check on her Luffy-kun.

"What did you do?" She demands.

"We fed him Habenero Chili Peppers!"

"WHAT!" Beckah screams with a face of extreme rage.

"Sanji told us to stop him from stealing food from the kitchen." Elora said as she purrs like a cat, "He said to take extreme measures."

"I brought them from home." Karen grins as she holds up the jar.

"Give me those!" said Beckah.

"Spoil sport..." Elora mumbles.

"What was that?" Beckah asks as she exposes her sharp nails.

"I shall eat your babies." Says Karen.

Beckah then drop kicks them both out the door of the kitchen.

"...Well that was fun." Elora says as she turns to face Karen.

"Want to do it again?" Karen asks.

"That... or we could go play with Usopp's chemicals he uses to make his pellets for his slingshot."

"I'm in!"

As the girls skip off merrily, Krystal sits up in the crow's nest with the spyglass looking for the island she last visited.

"This isn't fair," Krystal sighs, as an explosion breaks out from down on deck and Karen and Elora fly up into the air and land in the sea, "I have to stay up here and look while they get to have fun."

So, while Zoro and Sanji drop down ropes for the girls to climb up, Krystal looks back out to sea, finally finding their destination.

"LAND HO!" She cries out at an ear shattering level, which causes the boys to accidentally let go of the ropes resulting in Karen and Elora falling back into the water.

"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY!" Elora shouts at Krystal, waterlogged.

After getting the girls back on board and drying them off, they all get off of the Going Merry, Elora promptly strangling Krystal for the double dunk.

"DIE!" she screams as Usopp and Sanji try to pull her off of Krystal.

"So where do we go from here?" Nami asks Elora after she's pulled off of the now purple Krystal.

"We need to go straight forward to Salmon Town." Elora says pointing in the direction. "But beware." She says slowly and dangerously, her face hidden in shadow.

"What? Why?" Nami asks.

"They have no toilets, so say hello to my friend, Mr. Bush!"

"Ah! Hello!" Luffy happily waves at the bush, "Are you related to Uncle Bush in any way?"

"Tch, idiot..." Zoro groans.

Finally after much arguing and more strangeness, they arrive in Salmon Town.

"So, where should we try first?" Usopp asks.

"Well, there is the pub..." Elora begins, "but I can't go in because I'm under age..."

"There's an age limit here?" Sanji asks.

"Yeah, it's really stupid, too."

"What _IS_ the age limit?" Nami asks.

"It's 18."

"Looks like I'm going." Karen says nodding. "I just turned 18 recently."

"I hate you..." Elora growls while glaring at Karen.

"I guess me, Zoro, and Sanji are going too." Nami nods.

"Good, I need some wine..." Zoro yawns.

"Ah! Nami-sama! I will be happy to go with you!" Sanji gleams.

"You'd better not cheat on me." Elora says grabbing him by the arm.

"I would never dream of it Elora-chwan!" Sanji says as he takes Elora's hand and prepares to kiss it.

"C'mon, lover boy." Karen grabs Sanji by his collar and starts dragging him off.

"I LOVE YOU ELORA-CHWAAAAAN!" Sanji calls out while wiggling around blowing kisses.

After a short while, they find themselves standing on the outside of an old run down pub.

"Looks like this is the place..." Karen says as she examines the sign.

"This place looks like crap." Sanji observes.

"Eh, so what. Just as long as I can get some booze, I'm happy." Zoro grins.

"Ready to go in?" Nami asks.

Karen quickly grabs Zoro in a hug around his waist.

"Yep! I'm ready!"

"Will you get off!" Zoro shouts.

Sighing, Nami enters with Sanji close behind her.

"Hmm, so where should we start?" Sanji asks Nami as he looks around the pub at all of the patrons.

"Maybe there's someone in here that Karen will know." Nami says.

"Eh? What about me?" Karen asks, suddenly popping up beside Nami, still clinging to Zoro who now has his booze.

"Wha-? How'd you get there so-?" Nami asks in surprise. "Oh never mind. Do you see anyone you know in here?"

"I dunno, let me take a look." Karen begins looking around the room. After a while of looking around, she finds that there is no one that she recognizes, that is until she looks in the corner of the room. Sitting way back in the corner of the pub are two people that she does not want or expect to see.

"Get down!" She says as she plops to the ground, pulling Zoro down with her. Sanji and Nami quickly follow her example.

"What's going on?" Nami asks.

"Shh! Look over there in the corner." Karen says, motioning the direction.

Nami, Sanji, and Zoro poke their heads up over a nearby table and look in the direction indicated by Karen. Much to their surprises, they see two people they did not want to see in the least. Sitting at a table in the far back of the room are Smoker and Tashigi.

"Shit! What are they doing here!" Zoro asks.

"They're probably looking for you guys." Karen whispers, "I just hope they haven't found the others yet."

"Well, it doesn't look like they've seen us yet." Nami whispers. "Let's get out of here before they do."

The other three nod in agreement and start heading for the door on hands and knees, trying their best to stay out of view of the two Marine officers. However, much to the Straw Hat pirates' misfortune, another Marines just happens to enter just as they reach the door.

"Well this sucks." Karen mumbles as the Marine officer recognizes Sanji, Nami and Zoro.

"Smoker, sir! Miss Tashigi!" The young Marine cries out.

"What is it, Hanaka!" Smoker stands up, his face surrounded by the smoke from his cigars.

"There are Straw Hats here, sir!"

"WHAT!" Smoker demands, stomping his way over to the door. Upon reaching his destination, he finds that officer Hanaka was right.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi yells out as soon as she sees him, "You WILL hand over those swords!"

Zoro pulls his bandana off of his arm and ties it around his head, then unsheathing his swords. "I'm not giving up these swords!"

"Hmph. The Straw Hat captain's not here." Smoker mumbles as he looks the three shipmates over. He turns his gaze to Karen. "Eh? Who's this?" He asks as he bends over to get a better look at her.

"Your father," She responds, sticking out her tongue, "and didn't I tell you that smoking is bad for your health."

"What was that!" Smoker demands.

"Hey, don't talk to your father that way!" she says as she wags her finger at him. This causes Smoker's already bad temper to flare to its highest ever.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yells as he shoots a blast of smoke from his hand, trapping her with it.

"KAREN!" Zoro and Sanji shout, but they can't reach her because of Zoro fighting Tagashi and Sanji recently beginning a battle with Hanaka.

"Eeew! Do you have any idea how hard the smell of smoke is to get out of clothes!" Karen says.

"Quiet, you!" Smoker hisses. "Since it appears that you know these three, tell me where the Straw Hat boy is!"

"No way! Luffy's my friend and my captain! I'm not going to betray him!"

"You won't have to!" A voice from across the room shouts.

"Eh?" Everyone stops what they're doing to look and see the owner of the voice, an older, balding man who is of a slightly larger proportion.

"Mr. Southard?" Karen asks.

"You know him?" Nami asks.

"Yeah. He's one of my teachers from school. He's a bit of a perv."

"Let the beautiful young lady go," Mr. Southard says to Smoker. As he says this, sweatdrops appear on the heads of everyone.

"A bit?" Sanji asks.

"And what are you gonna do about it, old man?" Smoker asks as he looks Southard in the eye.

"This." Southard pulls out a small hand grenade, pulls the pin, and tosses it out at the group.

"AAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Everyone screams in terror.

In all of the panic, Smoker loses concentration and drops Karen. Upon landing, she grabs Zoro, Sanji, and Nami and they all begin running like hell out the door and down the street. After about three block's worth of running, the grenade explodes.

"Dammit! After them!" Smoker shouts to the rest of the navy officers who came to aide their superior upon seeing and hearing the explosion

"Stupid crap Navy officers!" Sanji shouts as he runs.

"Quick! Over here!" A girl's voice says.

* * *

Omg! Cliffhanger!

Hope ya liked it, took me long enough to get around to do it. Haha, I'm such a lazy bum XD

Anyways, the Uncle Bush, in case you didn't know, is Gaimon. Remember? The man who lives in the treasure chest on the island with all the funky animals? Yeah, if you don't, then you must not be that much of a One Piece watcher :p

Also the Mr. Southard pervert thing? It's true. He likes the pretty girls, me and Elora apparently attract his interest or something :p

But yah, we can come in while he's taking roll call and say "We're here!" and he'll say "I know, I saw your glowing auras of beauty as you came in."  
Don't worry, though. He's not perverted to the point of trying to rape/seduce the girls. We're okay.  
He's also a war veteran who has weapons everywhere. Thus the grenade.

Next time in Pirate Fantasy:

Who's that girl? Will the Straw Hats be okay?

Well those are stupid questions! Of course they'll be okay!

In the next chapter, it's undercover time! The Straw Hats have to escape from the raging Smoker and his navy men (and woman), but to do it, they have to disguise themselves with the help of a new friend. Be prepared to laugh, because never before and never again will you see anything like it.

Chapter 8: We be... aristocrats?


	9. Chapter 8: We be aristocrats?

Whew. Okay, here's Emma's official debut in the story! Whoo

Ummmm... yah. I think you'll get a kick out of this chapter XD It really shows the weird side of all of us XD

I'm so sorry I haven't updated it in so long, but there's been a lot of things going on around here. Most of which being really bad.  
First my Grandma passed away this summer, then my Daddy got diagnosed with cancer, then my neighbor died, then my chiropractor died, and on Christmas Eve, my Daddy passed away (cries) I miss Daddy so much:(

Anywho, rather than bringing you down, I should be bringing you up! So here ya go! ♥  
(btw, I think you'll get a kick outta the description of Luffy's disguise giggles )

Chapter 8: We be... aristocrats?

* * *

Since Karen, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji had gone off to the pub leaving them behind, Luffy, Elora, Usopp, Beckah, and Krystal decided to just randomly explore the town, looking in various restaurants and shops for other people from the girls' school. After about an hour's worth of time had passed, they found they'd explored every place they could think of.

"So, did you find anyone?" Usopp asks Elora.

"No, but I found candy when I was looking through your purse."

"IT'S NOT A PURSE!!! And wait... when – how did you get it!?"

"Eh, about 2 minutes ago. I've got mad skills." She says with her trademarked evil grin.

He stares at her seriously for a moment, "I've got my eye on you."

"If you say so. Fufufu"

The others collect around Usopp and Elora, each having found nothing.

"So, have they come back yet?" Beckah asks.

"No," Usopp sighs, "I wonder what's taking them so long."

Just as he says this, a small group of people rounds a corner down the street, hauling ass. They show no signs of stopping and are heading right for Luffy and the rest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" They all scream as the group comes closer.

The five running people grab hold of the group, dragging them along with them.

"AAAAAAA!!!! RAPE!!!!! MURDER!!!! I NEED AN ADULT!!!!" Krystal screams. "HOLD ME LUFFY!!!!"

Just as Beckah is about to react, she is stopped as they all burst through the door of a house, all landing on the hard wooden floor inside. One of the people, a teenaged girl in a maid outfit, takes out a key, closes, and locks the door.

"Is everyone okay?" The girl asks.

"I'm not sure, but I might be sure if you hold me!" A woman in a blue powdered wig and poofy dress says to a man in a top hat, tuxedo, mustache and monocle.

"... I think it's obvious that you're okay..." The man grumbles as she latches on to him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!!" Beckah demands, purposely knocking over Krystal in the process.

She stares seriously at the five who grabbed her and the rest, though it is difficult to keep a serious face, seeing how strange they look.

The girl in the maid outfit who locked the door is a young girl with brown hair, about 15 years old Beckah supposed, her maid outfit looked somewhat strange with the pair of blue and pink framed glasses she was wearing.

The man and woman looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She also noticed that they were both surprisingly stiff legged, though she didn't know why.

Next was an Arabian dancer girl in green and blue dancing clothes whose face was hidden behind a green translucent veil.

Lastly, she sees a man in a brown weasel suit. Not much more can be said about that.

"Who are you?!" She demands.

"Your father." The woman with the bluish hair quickly retorts.

"Wait... Karen?"

"You expected any less?"

"So... why are you all dressed so stupidly?" Elora asks as Krystal pokes Karen's blue hair, clapping gleefully as it wobbles.

"Cuz Smoker's an asshole."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Usopp asks as he stares, humored by the others.

"What he has to do with it," Nami says as she pulls back her Arabian veil away from her face. "Is that he's here."

"WHAT?!" Usopp shouts as weasel-man Sanji praises Nami's seriousness, "He's HERE!?"

"Yeah," Sanji says, as he puts on a serious face and lights up a cigarette with his weasel paws, "and we need to figure out what to do, and fast."

"R-r-right," Usopp nods, then turns to look at his captain, "Luffy? What are we gonna do?"

"Hahaha! This is fun!" Luffy grins, he and Krystal both poking Karen's hair, watching it wiggle like jell-o.

"Idiot! Get serious!" Zoro says as he knocks Luffy upside the head.

"Ow! What're you hitting me for! I don't even know you!" Luffy whines, not realizing it's Zoro.

"Dumbass! It's me!" Zoro says removing the false mustache.

"Oooh! Hey Zoro! You look just like an old man! You old fart!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro says rolling up his sleeves.

As Zoro beats the crap out of Luffy, Emma speaks up.

"I have more costumes, and if you're all in disguise they won't stand a chance of recognizing you."

"Eh? More costumes? There aren't any more like his are there?" Usopp asks pointing at Sanji, hoping there aren't. Sanji responds to this comment with a glare which makes blood run cold.

"Um, er- What I mean is, um..." Usopp stuttered, trying to find the words which will save him from certain doom.

"I think it looks sexy." Elora says as she walks behind Sanji and slides her arms around his waist. This, of course, sends Sanji into 'Mellorine' mode.

"Eh, I just noticed something..." Krystal comments while scratching her head, "Where's Zoro's swords?"

Everyone not in costume suddenly looks at Zoro and notice that she's right.

"Oui, yeah!" Luffy exclaims, his face puffed up and bruised from Zoro's punches "Shinshi Zoro has no swords!" Zoro punches him again. (note: Shinshi basically means 'old man')

"Don't worry, we got 'em!" Karen replies with a huge grin, "They're right here!" Just as she says this, she lifts the bottom of her dress clear up over her head revealing two of the swords are strapped to her legs. "He's got the other one on his leg"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" Zoro demands, blushing heavily as he tries to push the dress back down. "HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!!"

"What are you so worried about? I have shorts on. Besides, I think your biggest priority should be making sure that I get to the bathroom when I have to go, cuz otherwise, rust liiiiiines." She says with a giggle.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I dunno, with these straight legs I might not be able to run very well." She winks.

Elora turns to face Emma, "Anywho, while they discuss urine and its rusting properties... how about you fix us up with some costumes?"

"Right!" Emma nods, "I have some in my bag here." She says pointing to a bag hanging off of her shoulder. "They told me how many to grab and the estimated sizes."

"I picked out _your _costume personally." Sanji says leaning over Elora's shoulder seductively, which is rather difficult in a weasel suit.

Emma passes out the costumes and within a fairly short amount of time, everyone is in disguise.

"I demand a fashion show!" Karen shouts, waving her aristocratic fan everywhere. "Show off your costumes... IN STYLE!!!"

"Hell no." Elora, in hula dancer garb glares.

"Nooooooo! I want to see sexy hula Elora-swan modeliiiiing!" Sanji sobs.

"That's for tonight." Elora winks, causing Sanji to faint with love.

"I feel kind of weird in this..." Usopp says as he pulls on the gloves for the Musketeer costume he was placed in.

"Just be glad that it's better than Luffy's." Zoro states as he looks at Luffy with a grimace.

Luffy is in a pastel pink dress which has an elegant royal-esque appearance to it. A wig with a graceful hairstyle is placed upon his head; then to cover his scar, Elora had furiously attacked his cheek with cover up make up making the stitches completely undetectable. To top off the ensemble, the girls had put him in a bra and stuffed thoroughly, the result was roughly a D-cup.

"... You're right, I should appreciate that fact more, shouldn't I..." Usopp shudders, completely wierded out by 'woman' Luffy.

"Oui! Don't insult my Luffy-kun!" Beckah booms at Zoro and Usopp, Beckah is also in disguise, dressed as a man, no less. She is wearing a tuxedo with boots which make her appear 3 inches taller, her long hair is tucked down her shirt and slicked back, she is also wearing a fake goatee.

"Ne! Beckah-chan!" Karen calls out, "Come here, we need you to try this out."

"Okay!" Beckah calls back, then turning back to Zoro and Usopp with a glare, "I'll deal with you two later!"

"What's up?" she asks as she meets up with Karen and Emma, she notices that Emma's holding a bow tie.

"Okay," Karen begins, "Emma's found something among all the costumes which she thinks will be to your advantage."

"A tie?" Beckah asks, confused.

"Not just ANY tie," Emma grins, "try it on."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do it!" Karen says, grabbing the tie from Emma and throwing it at Beckah, hitting her in the head.

Beckah mumbles bitterly at Karen under her breath as she slips the cord of the tie under the collar of the white shirt of her tux and fastens it.

"So what's so- WOAH!!" Beckah is shocked to find that her voice has deepened to a male pitch after putting the tie on. "What is this? What happened" She asks in her new man voice.

"It's a special voice changing tie that I had found in the costume room at the school." Emma smiles, "They rarely used it, only when they had no choice but to cast a girl in a male part."

"Wait, so you're from the school too?"

"Naw, she just happened to show up with costumes from plays done at our school by coincidence." Karen rolls her eyes sarcastically.

With this, Beckah pops her on the head.

"Owie! How dare you hit a lady! I shall sue you for assault and battery!"

As Beckah and Karen feud with both words and fists, Krystal pouts over the idea of having absolutely no possibility of being with her Luffy-kun. The reasoning behind this being that Beckah is posing as the fiancée of Luffy (or Laffite, if you'd prefer). Instead of being the one paired with Luffy, she was dressed as a nurse with a cape draped over her shoulders as nurses wore in old times.

"Why can't I be the fiancée?" Krystal whines at Emma as she looks longingly at Luffy in his puffy pink dress.

"Blame Beckah's man like personality." Karen says, then starts running as fast as she can with Beckah, now even MORE ticked off, chasing after her. However, high heels and straight legs, as you all know, are not meant for running, Karen promptly falls down and gets kicked 7 feet by a fuming Beckah.

Emma places her hand on Krystal's shoulder. "I know how you feel," she nods, glancing over at Zoro, who along with Usopp and Sanji is laughing Luffy as he attempts to strut like a woman. Expectedly, Nami punches Luffy knocking him into the ground face first.

She regains her composure and turns to face everyone, "Alright. Everyone's costumed now. Are you ready to go?" She beams.

"Yeah, but Elora already told us that there's no bathrooms." Luffy nods.

"Lets get going already!" Krystal shouts, jumping onto the femininely dressed Luffy's back.

* * *

Yosh! So ends another chapter :D  
This chapter was fun to write because of all the silly costumes. :3  
Anywho, yes I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's a tad bit on the short side, you have to realize that I've had a tough time these past 12 months.

Anywho, in the next chapter!:

Now in costume, the Straw Hats with their temporary new members begin their attempt to get away from Smoker and escape Salmon Town. Can they make it? Will Mr. Southard throw another grenade? Find out in the upcoming chapter:

Chapter 9: Time to Run


	10. Chapter 9: Time to Run 'WIP'

**THIS IS ONLY THE WIP!! THERE'S MORE TO COME WITH THIS CHAPTER!!**

Chapter 9: Time to run!  
--

Smoker is fuming, still angered by the man who made it possible for Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Karen to get away. More angered at the fact that he and his fellow naval officers couldn't catch him either. His only comfort is in knowing that by stationing members of his naval fleet around the Going Merry that there was no way the Straw Hats were on or could get to their ship. He walks slowly down the main road of Salmon Town looking side to side, making sure he doesn't miss a single alley way or window in his search for the Straw Hats. He's sure that they ran back to the others, and knows that it would be more difficult for them to find a place to hide, especially since they don't have their ship.

As he thinks to himself, Elora peeks out from behind a wall. Upon seeing Smoker, she grins mischievously.

"Let the games begin." She says quietly to herself. She then begins to signal the others by shaking her butt rapidly as continues to keep an eye on Smoker.

"Dammit, Elora! Why the hell did you have to choose that as the signal?!" Karen growls through her teeth.

"Why that answer is ever so simple, it's for my man." She says as she brushes up against Sanji who's already in Mellorine overdrive.

"Does it really matter what the signal is just as long as we get the job done?" Beckah in her man voice snaps at them.

Elora growls and gnashes her teeth at Beckah. "Just you wait 'til we get back to the ship, then oooo'boy you're gonna get it."

"Ah, what technique?" Karen asks, getting off track again.

"Can you say pile driver?"

"Sweet, I'll get the camera."

"GET BACK ON TASK DAMMIT!!" Nami screams, knocking their heads together.

"Okay, Usopp, Zoro, Karen!" Emma calls, "We're up!"

"Right!" Karen makes a thumbs up sign and does her stiff legged run over to Zoro and grabs him by his arm and starts dragging him along.

"Dammit, woman! I _**CAN**_ walk you know!"

Usopp grudgingly follows, "I don't have a good feeling about this.." He groans.

"Wimp!" Karen pumps her fist in the air, her arm not even meeting the half way point on her giant hair.

"Oui!" Usopp shouts, holding his hand up with a pissed off face.

Emma, walks up beside him and pats him on the shoulder, "Just let it go..."

"But she-"

"Like I said, just let it go."

Karen and Zoro, with Usopp and Emma right behind them, approach the end of the corner they'd been hiding behind and turn onto the street which Smoker is walking down. He looks up and notices them, however, he doesn't recognize them and thinks that Zoro and Karen are just a pair of aristocrats and that Usopp and Emma are their guard and maid. He notices Zoro's straight legged limp, but just figures that he was a former soldier who was wounded in battle. He sees Karen's strange walk, but coupled with her wig and fan, he just assumes that she's an eccentric aristocrat (when in all truth, she's simply just eccentric).

"Oh ho ho!" Karen chuckles in high voice as she rapidly flips her fan back and forth in front of her face, "Isn't this day just looooovely? Would you say it's about as looooovely as meeeee?" She says as she looks at Zoro, batting her eyes pestiferously.

Zoro, is annoyed by this and yet because of Smoker, he is obligated to reply. "Y-yes it is..." He says, trying his best to attempt an older gentleman's voice while glaring at her dangerously through the corner of his eye.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho hoooooo!" Karen chuckles louder. As she does this, Usopp thinks to himself, _'We're doomed'._ And Emma can't help but giggle to herself.


	11. Announcement

It's been quite a while since I last updated, and I feel it is now long past the time for me to announce that I will regretfully not be continuing the stories.  
I apologize to all of you who have patiently waited so long, but unfortunately I do not have the time or the interest in completing the stories I once set out to do. To top things off, several things have changed in my life since I last posted. Don't worry, despite my decision not to continue writing fan fiction, I still enjoy reading One Piece and Pet Force is still my favorite series from childhood. There's quite a bit more to it than just that. Now before you ask, I have not completely given up writing altogether. In fact, I've taken it in a new direction. I am now working on my own comics. One is currently set in motion and the other is still in the planning stages.

If you wish to view the currently in progress comic, entitled "Cat Crazy", you may do so by visiting either Deviantart or Smackjeeves. The other comic, to be entitled "Reeds" will also make its debut at these links as well. Also included is concept art and sketches for both. I am known as Mokenda at both locations, so I shouldn't be too hard to find.

If you have any questions, or just want to drop by to say hi, feel free to do so. You can contact me through either site if you have an account with them.

Thank you for adding my stories to your favorites and I'm glad you enjoyed them while they lasted. I just wish they could've lasted longer.  
Goodbye,  
Mokenda


End file.
